Ghost (Online)
A Ghost is an undead creature that appears in . Often, they will appear to assist the Vestige with some quest. Othertimes, they appear as hostiles, such as in the Crypt of Hearts. Related Quests *A Reckoning with Uwafa *A Saint Asunder *A Step Back in Time *A Stranger Uninvited *A Traitor's Tale *Banishing the Banished *Carzog's Demise *Cursed Treasure *Dark Knowledge - The ghost of Cartirinque assists the Vestige during this quest. *Daughter of Giants *Dreams From the Hist *Enslaved in Death *From the Wastes *Fulfilling One's Fate *Honoring the Dishonored *King Aphren's Sword *King of Dust *Legacy of Baelborne Rock *Legacy of the Three *Life of the Party *Lost Bet *March of the Ra Gada *Memento Mori *Motes in the Moonlight *Next of Kin *Night of the Soul *Opening the Portal *Quieting a Heart *Past in Ruins *Payment in Kind *Rescue and Revenge *Restless Spirits *Right of Theft *Rightful Inheritance *Ripple Effect *Rites of the Queen *Ritual of Anguish *Servants of Ancient Kings *Soul Harvest *Spirited Away *Tears of the Two Moons *Tending the Flames *The Banished Cells *The Blood-Cursed Town *The Curse of Heimlyn Keep *The Dangerous Past *The Frozen Man *The Ghosts of Westtry *The Hidden Treasure *The Jester's Joke *The Mind of Madness *The Ones Left Behind *The Soul Trap *This One's a Classic *Through the Aftermath *Torn Asunder *Trials of the Hero *Unearthed *Unearthing the Past *Wake the Dead *What Was Done Must Be Undone *Window on the Past Locations *Abamath, Malabal Tor *Aphren's Hold, Stormhaven *Baelborne Rock, Glenumbra *Bearclaw Mine, Stormhaven *Belarata, Malabal Tor *Bloodtoil Valley *Bonestrewn Crest *Brothers of Strife *Burial Mounds, Glenumbra *Carzog's Demise (Location) *Castle Rilis, Auridon *Ceyatatar, Cyrodiil *Crestshade, Rivenspire. *Crow's Wood, Stonefalls *Crypt of Hearts, Rivenspire *Dread Vullain *Outside of Eagle's Strand (Cartirinque, during quest only) *Dresan Keep, Glenumbra. *Eidolon's Hollow *Forgotten Crypts, Deshaan *Fulfilling One's Fate *Glenumbra Moors *Grimfield, Betnikh *Heimlyn Keep *Hissmir, Shadowfen *HoonDing's Watch *Iliath Temple *Kragenmoor (House Dres Crypts) *Malak's Maw *Moonlight, Reaper's March *Mournhold *Mzeneldt *Na-Totambu's Landing *Orkey's Hollow *Ossuary of Telacar, Grahtwood *Othrenis, Stonefalls *Ouze, Malabal Tor *Pinepeak Cavern *Sanguine's Demesne, Shadowfen *Satakalaam, Alik'r Desert *Selfora, Deshaan *Shor's Stone **Shor's Stone Mine *Shrine of Saint Veloth *Starved Plain, Stonefalls *Stormcrag Crypt, Eastmarch *Tanzelwil, Auridon *Tears of the Dishonored, Alik'r Desert *Temple of the Mourning Springs, Khenarthi's Roost *The Foundry of Woe *Themond Mine *Tormented Spire *Tomb Beneath the Mountain *Traitor's Tor, Rivenspire *Treva's Farm, The Rift *Unearthed *Valrendil's Cave, Shadowfen. *Vaults of Madness *Wayrest Sewers, Stormhaven *Westtry *White Rose Prison *Windridge Caves, Stormhaven *Zuuk, Shadowfen Known Ghosts *Alana Relin *Alanya *Angolin (Temple of Mourning Springs) *Ansei Halelah *Ansei Radan *Apothecary Muriel *Arie *Aspera the Forgotten *Awas *Ayleid Spirit *Baezad-dro *Beddi Alielle *Belknar (Shor's Stone) *Bron Darkhammer (Shor's Stone) *Buron (Crows Wood) *Cartirinque (Khenarthi's Roost) *Ciryarel (Tanzelwil) *Claudie Themond (Themond Mine) *Curano (during quest) *Curvanen *Dark Mane (Moonlight) *Divad Hunding *Dolsia *Doril Randoro *Derik Hallin *Eanen Varam (Othrenis) - During Quieting a Heart *Edgard the Innkeeper (Westtry) *Elanduya (West of Vulkhel Guard *Elanwe *Elphirion *Erranza *Fjorna Lastblood *Frandar Hunding *Frederique Lynielle (Grimfield) *Fyrayn Telvanni (Forgotten Crypts) *Galmon *Gasteau Chamrond *General Dathieu (Traitor's Tor) *General Elaric (Glenumbra Moors *General Lauran (Traitor's Tor) *General Malgoth (Dread Vullain) *General Radrathren (Starved Plain) *General Railon (Glenumbra Moors) *General Theshaga (Glenumbra Moors) *Genvis Faledran *Gjalder *Godyna Varam (Othrenis, during Quieting a Heart) *Guard-Captain Faryon (Iliath Temple) *Guard-Captain Nerathren (Iliath Temple) *Guardian Celonron (Ouze) *Hadhuul (Ceyatatar) *Hakra (Pinepeak Caverns) *Heragaeth (Temple of Mourning Springs) *High Kinlord Rilis I *High Kinlord Rilis II *High Kinlord Rilis III *High Kinlord Rilis IV *High Kinlord Rilis V *High Kinlord Rilis VI *High Kinlord Rilis VII *High Kinlord Rilis VIII *High Kinlord Rilis IX *High Kinlord Rilis X *High Kinlord Rilis XI *High Kinlord Rilis XII *Hillid the Blade (Tears of the Dishonored) *Hisal *Hrorleid *Hubert (Bearclaw Mine) *Idrasa *Ihlqub *Ilring *Islaif the Highwayman (Tears of the Dishonored) *Ix-Utha (Starved Plain) *Jakidi *Jalarma Fireheart *Jaraleet (Hissmir) *Jofnir Iceblade – Encountered during Fighters Guild Quests. *Jolinne Lastblood (Bonestrewn Crest) *Jonne Surille (Crestshade) *Keeper of Knowledge (Dresan Keep) *Khafnir (Temple of the Mourning Springs) *Khanni (Abamath) *King Donel Deleyn (Burial Mounds) *King Renwic *Kithald (Temple of the Mourning Springs) *Lady Baelborne *Laenril, (Dread Vullain) *Lanath *Leon Milielle *Levisii Gilvayn (Tormented Spire) *Lieutenant Marlene (Westtry) *Lisondor (Castle Rilis) *Mavos Siloreth *Mendol (East of Phaer) *Narin *Nerassil the Bound *Ostarand *Servant of Sotha Sil *Sir Marley Oris (Burial Mounds) *Soraperil *Spectral Assassin *Spectral Fire Mage *Spectral Warrior *Telacar (Ossuary of Telacar) *Thadret *The Blood King *The Boatmaster (Mournhold) *The Emerald Princess *The Emissary of Z'en (Bloodtoil Valley) *The Flame King *The Forest King *The Forgotten Sheriff (Forgotten Crypts) *The Frost King *The Frozen Man *The Golden Prince *The Iron Son *The Ivory Lord *The Lost One - Wayrest Sewers *The Shadow King *The Spirit King *The Storm King *The Sun King *Valasha *Varondil *Veloth *Wirande *Yaremanwe Appearances * * * * * Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Creatures Category:Online: Eastmarch Creatures Category:Online: The Rift Creatures Category:Online: Auridon Creatures Category:Online: Malabal Tor Creatures Category:Online: Khenarthi's Roost Creatures Category:Online: Stonefalls Creatures Category:Online: Deshaan Creatures Category:Online: Stormhaven Creatures Category:Online: Rivenspire Creatures Category:Online: Undead Category:Online: Bleakrock Creatures Category:Online: Betnikh Creatures